The talk
by Jcarr123
Summary: James and Bethany
James woke at 5pm. He got out of bed and sat at his computer. He opened his computer and checked his e-mail. His most recent e-mail was from Bruce an hour ago. It was a link and he clicked on it and found out it was a porn video. He watched a bit then turned his computer off. James heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see Kyle Blueman with his party face on. "Alright James, Up for a party? Kyle asked. "Yeah sure why? James asked. It was the twenty second of June and eight days til all the cherubs got off for summer holidays so it was warm. "Bruce won his martial arts tournament and me Kerry, Lauren and all are throwing him a congrats party" Kyle said. "Ok I'm guessing it's down by the lake" James said. It was no surprise Bruce had won his martial arts tournament because Bruce is an excellent fighter in fact the first time James met Bruce, Bruce broke James' fingers. "Yes be down in fifteen minutes" Kyle said. James nodded and shut the door and heard Kyles footsteps walking away. James was dying for summer cuz this summer him and his mates had a great one planned. Before James woke up he was dreaming about Bethany. He dreamt about making out with Bethany and taking each others clothes off. He was having sex with Bethany on the beach with no one around just them. Back to the story: James put a nice t-shirt and shorts on as he left his room. In his room he thought about snogging Bethany, on the way to the lake he thought about snogging Bethany as he sat down next to Kyle at the lake he thought about snogging Bethany. He snapped out of it after Kyle spoke. "So what you think?" Kyle asked meaning the party. The party was cool it had music blaring, beer being drank snogging going on, friends, girls and cocktail sausages which James loved. "It's awesome" James replied. There were thirty seven people there. James noticed Lauren walking over to him with Bethany in tail. "Kyle and I did a good job eh?" Lauren boasted. James nodded. Lauren walked away but Bethany stayed and walked up to James. James was three quarters of a foot taller than Bethany. "Sorry about last week when you were playing football I was just looking at em..-" Bethany said then looked embarrassed. She obviously hadn't thought this through. James took her out of her misery and spoke. "No it's fine" James said. Bethany handed James a drink. James thought he was imagining Bethany being nice to him but didn't want to ruin the moment. "Do you mind if I sit down?" Bethany asked. "No go on" James gulped. James had no idea what was going on. "Did you hear what happened to Jake?" Bethany grinned. She was talking about a picture gone viral on campus of Jake (Bethany's brother) trying to do a cart wheel but smashing against a wall. They both sweet talked for a while until there were on ly eighteen people there instead of thirty seven. "Wanna go some place quieter before Bruce tells the story of how he won the final" James asked. Bethany looked up for it then nodded. James leaded the way to the small empty gym they sat down in the bench in the gym. "Have you been working out?" Bethany asked. "Yeah I had to I've recovered from the Russian mission"James replied. "You don't look too bad yourself" James said. "Oh yeah?" Bethany said with a wink. They both moved closer and started snogging. James roughly pinned Bethany to the wall snogging. They were snogging against the girls toilet door when Bethany broke the kiss. "You're so hot" James moaned. James looked where he was and noticed he was beside th bathroom. Bethany caught on and they read each other's mind.

Forty minutes later Bethany was fucking James hard. They decided they need to go to James' room. As they walked in the room giggling James realised it was only half past six. Bethany sat on James' bed with only her mini skirt and bra on. They talked and laughed for half an hour when they started talking about each other's problems and Bethany got very upset when she remembered a fight she had with Lauren the previous month. Bethany started to nearly cry and James hugged her. They fell back onto James' bed Bethany in James' arms.


End file.
